


never be seventeen again

by justyncase



Series: breaking bad habits {high school human!au} [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, and its finally done, i've been writing this for three days, iikjgsfjg, virgil & patton's moms are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: The gang goes to a party. Roman and Patton drink quite a bit, Virgil has a few sips of a drink but nothing too much, Logan doesn't drink at all. They all deteriorate from the plan a bit.





	never be seventeen again

**Author's Note:**

> aglafdgakjf happy pride !!! i will be having a phantom fic up at the end of the month so get excited. this fic wasn't as long as i wanted but oh well.
> 
> come yell at me about my fic: @ace-virgil
> 
> -ares/justyn/mckinley

Parties weren’t exactly the scene for either boy. Virgil got more anxious than usual around people- especially intoxicated people. Logan would rather do a thousand things than be at a party. But somehow the two let their best friends drag them to a party. Almost everyone was downstairs in the basement. Everyone except Virgil, Logan, and a few of the other sober people at the party (but they were now asleep). 

 

Virgil had drank a bit at the party. But nothing more than a few sips of Roman’s drink. Logan hadn’t drank at all. He was the designated driver for the group after all. He decided that Virgil would be the only mostly sober person at the party and decided to stick around him. 

 

Now the two sat on a couch, just talking. They were both content with this. Technically the two had been dating for about a month now, so to see them just talking was kinda weird. Especially at a high school party. But for them, this was fine. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna be right back. Just need to go to the bathroom. Are you going to be alright, love?” Logan asked standing up.

 

“Yes L, I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy.” Virgil teased, looking up at him. 

 

Logan left and walked to the bathroom and Virgil stayed put. He took his phone out only when he was left alone at social events. 

 

_ princey: i’m guessing you’re busy ;) (see two more messages) _

_ big bro: hey roman and i are going to leave soon, staying at rom… _

 

Virgil rolled his eyes at the texts. 

 

_ emo boy: we were literally just talking. have fun with patton _

 

He didn’t respond to Patton’s text, knowing that he would see his response to Roman. He scrolled through Tumblr until Logan came back. It was kind of nice to just sit alone and enjoy the silence. Virgil hadn’t even noticed Logan sit back on the couch until there was soft kisses to his neck. The shorter boy started laughing softly, putting his phone away. He turned his head to kiss the taller boy. The two shared a kiss for a few seconds. 

 

“Hi.” Virgil smiled after pulling away. “How was that?” 

 

“The bathroom or the kiss?” Logan giggled, moving to rest his head in Virgil’s lap.

 

“The bathroom.” Virgil smirked. His smirk came with his eyes rolling.  

 

“It was fine.” Logan replied. He had noticed upon re-entering the room, that the other couples in the room had now left. He had taken that Virgil had not from being sucked into his social media. Virgil was staring down at his boyfriend lovingly. “What?” Logan asked.

 

“Nothing.” Virgil replied moving down to kiss Logan again. He held for a little bit before moving back up. 

 

Virgil pet Logan’s hair for all of two seconds before Logan pulled him back in. He kissed him. Logan had one hand in Virgil’s hair, the other on his shoulder. Virgil was a little shocked at first. As he got more comfortable his hand became rested on Logan’s hips. The kiss was sweet and wonderful. It slowly became more intense. Starting with It going from closed lips to open. The hand in Virgil’s hair moved a bit but Logan didn’t want to overstep boundaries. Tongues touched each other slightly before they both got to scared to do anything. So they just continued to simply, kiss. Virgil was enjoying this so much but then he heard people coming upstairs. Virgil quickly pulled away, being overthrown by anxiety.

 

“I uh- there’s people coming upstair.” He bit his lip nervously. “Sorry.” 

 

“Love, it’s fine. We are moving at our pace.” Logan smiled.

 

Virgil just nodded. He looked behind him at the people leaving before turning his attention back to Logan. “Do you wanna… leave? Cause we could uh… continue this at my place or your place, if you wanted. Actually, my moms are home so maybe not-”

 

“V, calm down. Are you okay with crashing at my place? Cause then we could drive back to my place and… yea.” Logan calmly explained. Virgil just nodded again. He was not necessarily non-verbal at the moment, just at a slight loss for words. 

 

Logan got up and stood in front of Virgil, offering his hand to help the other up. Virgil took it smiling. They walked to get the bag Virgil brought in case this happened. They walked to Logan’s car, Virgil getting in the passenger’s side. He messaged his mom.

 

_ Virgil: hey. spending the night at logan’s house. don’t freak when i’m not home in the morning.  _

 

Virgil looked at Logan as he focused on driving. Logan caught a glance. “What?” 

  
  


“Nothing. Just admiring you.” Virgil sighed, blushing slightly. The boy with glasses rolled his eyes. 

 

The two were going to have a good night. They didn’t end up doing much, contrary to what they thought would happen. Virgil ended up putting on Bob Ross and the two made out a bit before passing out. 


End file.
